Pocky Game y Una Cita
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: después de un largo trabajo que tal un reto para rematar...una cita desastrosa mal summary solo lean
1. Chapter 1

**BUENAS TARDES, NOCHES O DIAS LECTORES HOY LES TRAIGO ESTE FANFIC DE JOHNNY TEST, EL CUAL ES MI PRIMERO DE EL Y ESPERO NO SEA EL ULTIMO BUENO AHORA LA SERIE DE JOHNNY TEST Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HISTORIA Y EL PERSONAJE ALAN SI Y MI INVITADO DARA EL INICIO**

 _JOHNNY TEST: BUENO COMO DICE LA JEFA AQUÍ PRESENTE ITS SHOW TIME_

POCKY GAME Y UNA CITA?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mañana en la escuela preparatoria de porkbelly, un joven cabello de antorcha se encontraba en la parte delantera del instituto devorando un emparedado esperando a que toda la estampida de estudiantes se disperse , cuando un chico que recién se mudo a la ciudad y quien era amigo de Johnny, el cual venia corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo saliendo de la escuela

 _-QUE TAL JOHNNY –_ dijo un joven de cabello negro ojos grises

 _\- Ola Al-_ respondió con un tono de notoria frustración lo cual llamo "la preocupación" del chico peli negro

- _Que ocurre Johnny?...no me digas que te volvieron a mandar a detención, con esta ya es la octava vez en el semana, y eso que solo llevamos una semana y media de clases –_ termina de decir el joven provocando que su amigo de ojos azules lo mirara y después soltara una pequeña risa

 _\- no, no me mandaron a detención-_

 _-entonces que ocurre?-_

 _-veras lo que ocurre es…-_

 _-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK UNA HORA ANTES DE LA SALIDA-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **-**_ _narrador Johnny_ _ **-**_

 _La maestra explicaba el trabajo final pero honestamente no estaba poniendo atención a la clase_ –No de verdad?- -quieres guardarte tus comentarios- _bueno en que me quede…a si esta a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escucho a la maestra decir mi nombre…y después dijo el de ELLA en ese momento volteo a verla y ella hace lo mismo conmigo su mirada es de enojo, tenia el ceño fruncido a mas no poder; en ese momento ella se puso de pie para reclamarle o mejor dicho pedirle saber por que la puso conmigo a lo que la maestra se limita a decir que éramos los únicos sin pareja_

 _Al momento que suena la campana y la maestra y los otros se van solo quedamos ella y yo, al momento de querer acercarme a hablar con ella, se pone de pie y se va no sin antes decirme que ira a mi casa a las 5:00…después de eso se fue_

 _-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-_

 _-De verdad… no se que pasa con ella-_ decía mientras caminaba pateando una lata

 _-No se por que te preocupa eso Johnny-_ cuestiona mientras camina con sus manos en su nuca mirando al chico de cabello bicolor – _ah no ser…que?-_ mirándolo con una mirada picara

 _\- a no ser que?-_ dice notando la mirada de su amigo, deteniendo su caminar

 _-A no ser que ella…te guste…-_ termina de decir notando que las mejillas de su amigo se ponían rojas a mas no poder- _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEVERIAS VER TU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ -

- _Quieres parar de reírte, y además ella no me gusta y no se de donde sacas esa idea-_ comenta al seguir su camino pero aun con su cara roja

- _Que acaso con tu negación no basta jajajaja –_ calla al recibir la mirada asesina de su amigo – _pero que no me platicaste que "un" sábado la pasaste con ella y te sentiste, y sin olvidar que ella te despertó con un beso, de un sueño provocado por un experimento de tus hermanas-_

\- _en primera lo del sábado tuve que repetirlo, por que ELLA arruinaba todos mis planes,…además ella no lo recuerda…ya que después de pasar por ese "perfecto" sábado volví a repetir el día-_ termino de decir con un tono de tristeza.

Alan noto como su amigo miraba con una mirada de gran decepción a un punto inespecífico de la nada, se puso a pensar como podía ayudar a su amigo a aclarar sus sentimientos por la chica de mismo tono de pelo que el, la cual se nota sentía algo por su amigo, pero lo despistado de su amigo no lo dejaba ver lo obvio; pero el ayudaría que el se diera cuenta solo debía pensar como, pasaron los segundo (N/A:20 para ser mas acertada)

- _ESO ES…-grita,_ poniendo sus manos en su cintura y de paso asustando a su amigo y algunas personas cercanas a ellos

 _-QUE?, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?-_ pero no recibe respuesta pues su amigo corre a un local de productos anime ( N/A:CAMISAS,CHAMARRAS,BEBIDAS,ETC) y regresa, para cuando esta frente al chico pelo antorcha, le ofrece una bolsa con un producto dentro - _y esto que es Al?-_ cuestiona al sacar de la bolsa una cajita color roja con el nombre pocky en frente

- _es la respuesta a tus dudas,-_ antes de que Johnny le preguntara algo mas Alan continua- _tus dudas con sissy, pero bueno-_ saca una hoja de su cuaderno le apunta algo y se la da – _has exactamente lo que dice aquí, y todo saldrá bien ok,-_ sale corriendo hacia la derecha no sin antes gritar- _NOS VEMOS AMIGO SUERTE-_ hasta desaparecer.

Johnny le la nota que dice:

 _* debes de preguntarle a sissy después de que terminen su trabajo,_

 _Si no quiere jugar algo [si te dice que no retala]_

 _Cuando acepte, tendras que sacar la caja que te di después deberas_

 _Poner una de las orillas del pocky en tu boca y la otra en la de sissy_

 _Deberán ir mordiendo el dulce hasta que el palito se haga pequeño_

 _Ya si desean continuar, después de que el pocky se acabe allá ustedes_

Johnny no podía creer lo que leía, miro con una mirada de pocos amigos el camino por donde se fue su gran amigo, suspiro y corrió a su casa para llegar a comer,

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Dos horas después_.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _QUE?! COMO QUE VAN A SALIR..-_

 _-Tranquilo hijo, tu madre y yo iremos a ver una película al cine, y tus hermanas se mudaron hace un mes ya estas grandecito para cuidarte solo casi cumples 20 hijo-_ decia un hombre de escaso pelo rubio ya con unas cuantas canas en el

- _si pero, pero, pero-_ no encontraba palabras para, pedirle a sus padres que se quedaran pero al final- _que se diviertan-_

Sus padres se despiden de el ,y suben a su auto para macharse; el joven oji azul entra a su casa prepara la sala para el trabajo, pero cuando saca sus cuadernos una pequeña caja sale de ella, el chico toma la caja; no separa la vista de ella solo lo hace cuando la puerta de su casa suena. Deja la cajita detrás de un cojín del sillón y corre a abrir la puerta, solo para quedar embobado con la persona al otro lado de la puerta(JOHNNY: OYE COMO QUE EMBOBADO SI NO SOY TAN OBIO; N/A: AQUÍ SI; JOHNNY:PERO…; N/A: MI FIC MIS REGLAS AHORA CALLATE), Sissy vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra que le llegaba hasta arriba de su ombligo, un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis rojos vans, y su mascada en su cabello el cual traía suelto

- _TEST? TESTS?...TEST?!-_

 _-Que, que pasa-_ decía al momento de despertar de su trance

 _-Eso mismo, te pregunto yo test? Que te pasa?-_ cuestiona viéndolo directamente a los ojos _,_ cosa que provoco que el chico se sonrojara __

_-_ _Na.. na.. nada –_ dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entre, pasaron las horas y los jóvenes rubios seguían trabajando, totalmente callados, pasaron 2 horas los chicos lograron terminar su trabajo, el chico cabello de flama estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de sissy, Johnny se estiro desentumiéndose, poniendo los brazos atrás del cojín; sus ojos se agrandaron al momento de sentir una pequeña cajita

- _bueno test, ya que esto esta terminado, me retiro-_ decía mientras se ponía de pie para irse pero una voz la detuvo

 _-Espera, no te parece un pequeño reto, como éramos niños-_

 _-Un reto, por favor test ya estamos bastante creciditos no te parece-_

 _-Ha.. ya se que te pasa tienes miedo-_ la chica responde diciendo –que no- con lo que el empieza a hacer sonidos y movimientos de gallina; empezando a irritar a la chica y así estuvo por 9 minutos hasta que acepto; entonces el chico se puso nervioso al momento de sacar la cajita de pocky´s con la cabeza volteando hacia otro lado para no ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica rubia

 _-estas bromeando test? –_ dijo la chica con un tono no muy fácil de descifrar

 _-No me hagas volver a hacer los sonidos de gallina sissy-_ volteo a verla con una mirada retadora y picar?- _dijiste que no tenias miedo-_

Después de intercambia miradas se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron; los primeros dos pocky´s pasaron o mas bien se rompieron gracias a que Johnny los partía a la mitad antes de que sus labios alcanzaran los de sissy, pero al tercer dulce la chica acerco sus labios a los de el, rosando sus narices, hasta cuando sus labios se encontraron, sissy beso suavemente al principio para después trasladar sus brazos, y enrollarlos en su cuello pero antes de poder acercarlo mas, el se alejo de ella empujándola por la falta de aire

\- _oye estas bien?-_

 _-si estoy bien no te preocupes-_ el saco el cuarto dulce de la caja después de haber arruinado las dos primeras rondas, se aseguraría de disfrutar los dos últimos

El dio el beso en esta ocasión con pasión, cosa que sorprendió a la chica casi provocando que se fuera de espaldas al sillón pero intento corresponder, la rubia se alejo del chico dejándolo totalmente anonadado

- _no me mires así…-_ decía mientras tomaba el ultimo dulce de la caja- _lo que pasa es que sabes que no puedo dejarme ganar tan fácilmente-_ mientras le guiñaba un ojo lo que provoco que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro del chico junto con un ligero sonrojo

Al colocar el ultimo dulce en sus bocas, pero a medida que sus labios se acercaban, hasta el punto de que al momento de que sus labios se juntaron ambos partieron la galleta para después empezar con lo mejor Para la sorpresa de sissy, Johnny tomo la ventaja al besarla, pero no puso la mas mínima resistencia y cerro los ojos, empujándola lentamente para recostarla en el sillón tomando sus muñecas, ella entrelazo una de sus piernas con una de las de el. Sus mentes estaban en blanco, sus cuerpos perdidos en el momento la falta de aire se hizo presente, para hacer que el momento culminara. Sus rostros seguían cerca, pero ellos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras soltaban jadeos; antes de que alguno de los dos hablara sissy empujo a Johnny para quedar acostada en el pecho del chico,. Una hora después sissy ya se estaba apunto de irse cuando una mano la sujeta.

- _oye eh.. te gustaría salir el viernes sissy?-_

 _-claro que si tes…digo Johnny.-_ se a cerca a darle un beso en la mejilla para después irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTA VEZ YA DESPUES VENDRA LA CONTINUACION ESPERO Y ESTE FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO YA QUE ES UNO DE LOS POCOS DE ESTA SERIE EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ME DESPIDO POR AHORA PERO CON ANSIAS PARA EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE "LA CITA DEL…" NO TENGO IDEA PARA EL TITULO SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS**

 _JOHNNY TEST: QUE TE PARECE DE LAS PESADILLAS_

 **N/A :BUEN INTENTO SEÑOR EMBOBADO**

 _JT: TENIA QUE HACERLO_

 **BUENO ESO FUE TODO**

 **CORTE,Y QUEDA¡**

 **ATTE BLACK ROUSE**


	2. CITA DESASTROSA?

_J: (CANTANDO) QUE ABURRIDA ES LA VIDA CUANDO NO CONTINUAN CON TU HISTORIA…._

 **ROUSE: HAHA…MUY CHISTOSO…PUES PARA QUE LO SEPAS YA ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION..** __

 _J: SI CLARO PARA MI QUE SOLO ESCRIBES ESTO PARA EVITAR ESTUDIAR PARA TU EXAMEN…_

 **ROUSE: …**

 _J:BUENO TAL PARECE TENGO RAZON, PERO BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO FINAL DE "ESTA" HISTORIA. PARA ACLARAR LA JEFA INTENTO HACER QUE ESTO SEA UN POCO APEGADO A MI SERIE,_ _ **(JOHNNY TEST Y SISSY SON PERTENENCIA DE SUS DUEÑOS ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO)**_

 _ITS SHOW TIME_

LA CITA DE…LAS PESADILLAS?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Viernes por la noche-

POV JOHNNY

Bien esta cita no puede ser mas del asco…quiero decir todo parecía ir bien, pero como siempre termino arruinándolo… que no me creen entonces déjenme contarles que paso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _FLASHBACK_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Primero fui por ella a su casa pase por ella a las 7 : 06** – que les juro que intente llegar puntual pero… ya me conocen como soy no?- **bueno, en cuanto toque la puerta abrió ella se veía.. muy bien…después de saludarnos nos fuimos en el auto de mi papá; al llegar al cine todo iba bien hasta que claramente el lado infantil que me es difícil de ocultar salió a relucir por que se preguntaran, bueno… digamos que la película que deje que ELLA escogiera termino por hacer que callera dormido…toda la película..**

 **Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron…aun un poco mas, yo.. fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas y pues… solo les diré que… la cara de sissy termino manchada de cátsup y que un eructo logro salir de mi**

 **Entonces a partir de hay las cosas no mejoraron por el hecho de que discutimos, como siempre y ahora estamos sentados en unos columpios en el parque**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _FINFLASHBACK_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora estoy mas que seguro que ella no querrá salir conmigo aggh es que nunca me podre comportar… moriré solo

-Test – volteo a verla como su rostro es tapado por su cabello… - quería decirte que… - bien hay viene dirá que esto fue aburrido y – esta noche fue muy interesante- QUE¡ INTERESANTE ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA

-interesante?...INTERESANTE?...- ella voltea a verme con la mirada confundida, yo no resisto mas me pongo de pie viéndola fijamente- Esta noche a sido un fiasco sissy que no lo ves… yo quería intentar comportarme diferente el día de hoy pero no pude

\- y por que querías ser diferente test? – me cuestiona aun estando sentada en el columpio…yo doy vuelta jalándome el cabello desesperado hasta que me detengo dándole la espalda

\- por ti- digo en susurro escucho como ella me pregunta – que- no soporto mas y.. –POR TI OK…- se forma un silencio muy incomodo, dejo de escuchar el sonido de las cadenas del columpio se que no se ha ido aun que no la culparía, si moriré solo siento como una mano toma la mía jalándome y dándome vuelta para ver como ella se encuentra agachada aun sentada en el columpio

\- Esto no fue un fiasco test…- que? en serio dijo eso – o por lo menos para mi no lo fue, no se por que quieres cambiar, si así como eres me gustas…- OK alto hay que dijo

\- Que dijiste…yo te gusto… entonces por que me evitabas?¡- o grandioso vuelvo a los gritos bien hecho test bien hecho, siento como suelta mi mano para después ponerse de pie y… pues para que va a ser…

\- ESCHUCHA CABELLOS DE ANTORCHA…SI TE EH ESTADO EVITANDO ES POR QUE…-

\- Por que que?...- solamente al terminar de decir eso sentí como ella pega sus labios con los míos; de manera superficial… pero justo antes de que ella se separe la tomo de la cintura y la beso tranquilamente nada comparado con el beso de los pockys. Ella empieza a responder el beso y acariciarme la nuca dulcemente haciendo que yo suelte un suspiro, siento como ella sonríe aun besándonos; al momento de alejarnos siento la necesidad de decir algo pero…no se si sea oportuno pero al demonio

\- Me gustas – abro los ojos sorprendido al igual que ella; nos acabamos de declarar al mismo tiempo bueno... eso si fue gracioso

\- Jejeje- reímos nerviosos mientras nos separamos

-creo que es hora de volver- dice nerviosa y con un tierno sonrojo, tiene razón es hora de irnos no sin antes preguntarle algo… le tomo del mentón para que me mire a los ojos

\- Quieres ser mi novia sissy-

\- Ya te avías tardado Johnny-vaya respuesta –eso es un si tonto- a bien respirare tranquilo después de eso volvemos a su casa y al momento que entra…

\- INCREIBLE¡- un viejo habito jeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ROUSE: BUENO… ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA**

JOHNNY: VAYA MIREN QUIEN DESPERTO DE SU TRANCE…

 **ROUSE: CALLATE** _ **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS SI QUIEREN LEER MAS HISTORIAS ASI :D**_ **Y PASENSE POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS**

 _ **SE DESPIDE**_ **BLACKROUSEGJ** _Y JOHNNY TEST_

 _ **CORTEN Y QUEDA**_


End file.
